Draconic Rift
by ShiroDragneel21
Summary: What if Natsu, Wendy and their exceed got blown off the island before the tenroe team uses Fairy Sphere? What will Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla do when their family back on the mainland accuses them being the cause of death of their friends? Older Wendy, Godly Natsu/Smarter Natsu, Human Happy/Wendy -DISCONTINUED- (Ran out of ideas, up for adoption)
1. Human?

Draconic Riff

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
"Whispers"  
"SHOUTING"  
"Attack"

Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla were walking away from Fairytail, sad looks on their faces, they just couldn't believe that their family accused them of such thing!

*Flashback*

"HOW COULD YOU!" Macao shouted at the 2 teens

"We told you it was Acnologia! we didn't do anything! we were blown off the island!" The 2 dragon slayers shouted in unison

The guild hall were staring at them with murderous glares, everyone started shooting their magic at Natsu and Wendy who were just dodging, they quickly realised their was only Romeo who didn't activate his magic, Natsu was happy that his little brother still believed him.

Natsu grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her out of the guild, every member except for Romeo ran outside, "ERASE YOUR GUILD MARKS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE IN FAIRYTAIL!" everyone shouted

Natsu used his magic to remove his guild mark and Happy's, Wendy used her magic to remove her guild mark with Carla's "Some family you are, you're lucking that Igneel and Grandine aren't here, or else they would show no mercy to people who their children called family… TRY TO KILL THEM!" Natsu tried to say calmy, but slowly turned into a shout, Natsu, Wendy and their Exceeds just turned around and walked away.

*End of Flashback*

"Lets go to the train station so we can travel to a smaller town." Natsu suggested

They all agreed and head towards the train station, they bought a map to see where the smaller towns were, they decided to head towards Mukar (made up town)

-At Mukar-

They rented an apartment and started to unpack, once they settled down Wendy came up with a brilliant idea "Hey! why don't we start our own little guild? First we can just help the towns people with their problems so we build trust so they depend on us and then the council will think of making us into a legal guild!"

Natsu was thinking if this was a good idea, he slowly nodded and agreed "Yeah that would be good! but first… Happy! it's time!"

"AYE!"

Natsu snapped his fingers and Happy became a human! he was a 14 year old boy wearing ripped blue jeans, black shirt with a red leather motorcycle jacket, a Christian cross earring on his left ear, his light blue hair side flipped.

"H-Happy! Y-You're a H-Human!" Carla stuttered at the sight of the once cute and innocent neko turn into a good looking teenager!

"Oh, call me Frost, that's my nickname when i'm a human, Carla you can do it too! just ask Wendy to imagine you as a human in specific clothes, she snaps her fingers and you should be like me." Happy's or should I say Frost's voice changed, he now has a deeper more male voice.

"H-Hai! I'll do it just wait for a sec Carla!" Wendy stuttered

1 minute later Wendy snaps her fingers and…

Read the next chapter to see what Carla looks like! 


	2. Alive

Draconic Riff

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
"Whispers"  
"SHOUTING"  
"Attack"

Carla was a 14 year old, had white medium length hair with a white collar shirt with a red tie and a yellow paw at the end, black leggings with a red skirt and a black jacket (outfit in Fairytail season3 2018)

"Nice! now let's get to work everyone!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically

"AYE!" Wendy, Happy and Carla replied

*7 years later*

News has gotten out that the tenroe team was alive and well, Natsu and Wendy haven't aged these 7 years thanks to a potion that Natsu made (Natsu age 18, Wendy age 18), Frost and Carla were now 21 year olds.

Natsu is called Nirvanna all over Mukar, he is respected by everyone, Wendy is called Angel, she is wanted by all the guys in Mukar, Happy is Frost and Carla is Snow, Happy and Carla are also dating now.

Natsu's now has long salmon hair that reaches his wrist, he always wears a bandage around his left arm. His outfit is a somewhat unbuttoned salmon colour shirt with a black neck tie loosely tied around the collar and 2 stripped-belts (black and brown) around his neck, he wears a long sleeved black jacket left open under the white coat having the Wizard Saint symbol. Underneath all he wears are black skinny jeans with heeled shoes with a silver chain, a sword. he also wears a Cristian cross earring on his left ear. He holds Hydrus's celestial key and can enter the celestial world willingly. His guild mark is now on the right side of his neck. (HE DOESN'T HAVE MOTION SICKNESS!)

Wendy now has short dark blue hair, she always wears a white ribbon to tie her hair, she wears a a dress that consists of a white and black as inner lining vest top joined at the chest with the Draconic Riff symbol. A frilly black skirt with white stripped belt which loosened, left dangling to her side, black high heels and white tight, a gold ring that can turn into a magic staff. Her guild mark is now on her left waist.

The guild members were, Brendon Cobalt, Cheeno, Azerath, Amaterasu and Emiko Mcarrow! there is no guild master in Draconic Riff as they got the permission from the council since they are the guild who has wiped out the most dark guilds!

Brendan Cobalt has his guild mark is on the left side of his neck, he has blackish brown hair and dark blue eyes. He usually wears a blue thin jacket, gray t-shirt, black jeans, a pair of black/gray shoes, and a black/blue hat.

Chino has her guild mark on her left shoulder, She has mid-length light blue hair with a pair of silver eyes. She wears a black t-shirt that's fallen off one shoulder and a blue tank top underneath, a blue tank top underneath, black pants and combat boots.

Azerath's guild mark is on his left hand(back of palm), he has spiky black hair and a pair of dark blue eyes. He wears a simple white shirt with a black hoodie and jeans, his long katana swords always hanging on his back.

Amaterasu also known as Ama has her guild mark in the same place as Azerath's, Ama has shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, red-stripped belt on her neck and bobby pins to stop her bangs from getting gin the way, she wears a short red kimono with white fur-like collar, a black and red obi (kimono belt), she also wears black stocking and red boots.

Emiko's guild mark is on her right shoulder, long blond hair in a ponytail tied with blue and white ribbons, a pair of brown eyes. She wears a blue midriff jacket over the black crop top, white shorts, high black stockings and yellow boots. She also uses arm guards and a dagger hanging out of her waist.

Their guild was called Draconic Riff but in Mukar everyone calls them Niurre, which means the hope of the land (made up), Draconic Riff saved Mukar from the dark guilds and robbery's.

-In Fairytail-

"Welcome back!" everyone shouted except for Romeo, still upset about what happened to Natsu, He was kicked out for something that wasn't his fault, they were alive, and he's not in the guild with everyone, Romeo clenches his fists and hits his dad, Macao.

"What was that for Romeo!? You are not allowed to hit your dad or the master of this guild!"

"Master? Ha! like your actually a good one!" Romeo scoffed

"Romeo! what's wrong with you all of a sudden?" asked Laki

"NO! nothings wrong with me! what's wrong with everyone in this guild that isn't the tenroe group?!"

"What do you mean kid, that's no reason the hit your own DAD!" Macao spit at Romeo

"AND KICKING NATSU-NII AND WENDY OUT OF THE GUILD, NEARLY KILLING THEM WAS A GOOD IDEA? THEY WEREN'T THE CAUSE OF THE TENROE GROUPS 'DEATH', THEY TOLD YOU THAT LOUD AND CLEAR! THEY TOLD YOU THAT THEY GOT BLOWN OFF THE ISLAND WHEN ACNOLOGIA DESTROYED THE ISLAND! YOU! MY OWN DAD! GOT RID OF MY HAPPINESS!"

Read the next chapter to see how the tenroe group handles what Romeo said!


	3. Invitation

Draconic Riff

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
"Whispers"  
"SHOUTING"  
"Attack"

After hearing what Romeo just shouted the members that were here felt guilty, really guilty, guilt that couldn't leave them, it was guilt that would stay with them forever.

"Macao, is this true?" Makarov asked

Macao slightly nods and this wasn't un-noticed by the old man, "Do you know where they are now?"

"No, we kicked them out the moment they got back 7 years ago, all we now is that they have been spotted 2 months after they left but never again, it's almost like they disappeared off the face of the world" Replied Wakaba

"HOW COULD YOU?!" yelled everyone in the tenroe group including Makarov

"Everyone, please settle down, I have a place you can visit to find Natsu and Wendy!" insured a little girl

"Who are you?" asked a random member

"I am the founder of Fairytail, I am Mavis Vermillion!"

Everyone in Fairytail shouted in unison "1ST!?"

"Yes! According to my calculations, they should be in the town Mukar!"

"You mean the town that barely anyone goes to?" Gray asked

"Yes, they should be there, but I don't think you'll recognise them, especially since it's been 7 years"

"No, we will not go there, especially when we have the GMG coming up, if they joined a guild then we will meet them there, but for now everyone stay put."

-At Draconic Riff-

"Hydrus contact him, I need to ask him a favour" Told Nirvanna (Natsu)

"Yes sir"

Hydrus took out a contact lacrima and it started to ring, she handed it over to our male protagonist when someone picked up. "Yo Jack, can you bring the 'blue flame connecter' to Fairytail? I need to ask them something"

"I can do that, but what about the mansion?" Asked the now known Jack

"We'll need it in 3 days, also before you head to Fairytail send the council a message that we will be joining in on the GMG this year!"

"Alright I will sent the message, I will be heading towards Fairytail now, anything else?"

"Nope!"

-2 hours later at Fairytail-

Everyone were all quiet after what we heard about Natsu, it wasn't like the loud noisy Fairytail anymore, suddenly the doors open up, everyone stare at the door hoping it's Natsu, but it was just a normal man with blue flames in a jar "May I please see Master Makarov? I have a message for him and the guild" John asked

"I'm right here boy!" Makarov Replied

"I have a message from Draconic Riff's Nirvanna, he want's to ask you about something."

Makarov nodded and John grabbed the blue flame out of the jar, suddenly a face was in the flame. "I hear you wanted to ask me about something?"

"Yes, I am Nirvanna of Draconic Flame, we would like to invite you and your GMG group over to our mansion to talk, you see it's a tradition to invite a guild over 3-4 months before the GMG in Draconic Flame and I was wondering if you would like to accept?"

"We would love to, oh and I have a question"

"Hm?"

"How much collateral damage do you guys produce? and how many times have been warned by the council?"

"We have only made collateral damage once with no warnings, why?"

Hearing this the old man sweat dropped in awe and in jealousy "no reason, why do you invite us? there are so many guilds, so why us in particular?"

"Well, 7 years ago I really wanted to join Fairytail, but then the incident happened when you guys nearly killed 2 of your members for something that they didn't commit, me and my friends realised that this wasn't the guild we wanted to join, and came to Draconic Riff! also Gray Fullbuster?"

"Yeah? whats up?" answered Gray

"My friend of mine wants to learn some cool ice make tricks, he was wondering if you could teach him or just show him some?"

"Oh yeah! I already got reserves!" shouted a really excited ice mage

"Can I meet your guild master Nirvanna?" asked Makarov

"Umm… about that, we don't have a guild master…"

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone including the 1st master

"Well you see since we usually wipe out 2-3 dark guild a week, the council allowed us to stay without a guild master since we were getting rid of a lot of dark guilds"  
"Anyways, I have to run, John here will give you the details of where our mansion is, see you guys in 3 days!"

With that the blue flame dispersed, John gave the details to Master Makarov, and he left, Makarov picked the GMG group consisting of, Erza, Lucy, Elfman, Gray and Levy, Group B consists of, Laxus, Gajeel, Mystogan (Jellal), Mirajane and Cana.

They packed their bags and left to the train station since it would take them 3 days to get to Mukar.

Read the next chapter to find out what happens at the mansion! 


	4. Arrived

Draconic Riff

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
"Whispers"  
"SHOUTING"  
"Attack"

-3 days later at Mukar-

The Fairytail crew reached Mukar, they walked out of the train station, all the buildings were small, there were a lot of markets and shops. They saw a mansion like building quite far away and a building that looked like a guild hall, suddenly a limousine pulled over, the driver stepped out of the car and asked " from Fairytail?" The old man faced the driver and answered "Yes, that would be me."

The driver opened the door, the crew seated themselves in the limousine, "Hey it's a small town so how the fuck do they have a STRETCH LIMO?" asked a rather loud Laxus, the driver heard this but didn't bother answering. "I think it might be from Draconic Riff, since they do have a mansion and all that" replied Lucy

The gang kept on talking and laughing for the whole ride.

-Mansion-

"ANGEL! Come here!" Nirvanna shouted

"Yes Natsu-san?"

"That is exactly what I wanted to talk about, no calling me Natsu around people, only when we're alone with Frost and Snow okay?'

"Yes Nirvanna-san"

"Good"

"Nirvanna-san? when are the Fairytail members coming?" asked Emiko

"They should be here in 15 min" replied our salmon haired protagonist

-15 mins later-

"Nirvanna-san, our guests have arrived" told Snow

"Thank you Snow, call everyone"

"Right away"

Everyone met up at the front door, Nirvanna and Angel standing beside each other, Frost on Nirvanna's side and Snow on Angel's side, then standing behind them in a line was Emiko, Amaterasu, Brendon, Cheeno and Azerath, they were all wearing a suit and tie or dress with heels.

Once the Fairytail gang got out of the car they saw Nirvanna, Makarov went up to him and shook his hand, "Hello everyone, I am Nirvanna, the person who gave you this invitation and the person you talked to 3 days ago."

"Hi i'm Angel"

"Hey guys! I'm Frost! Nice to meet you!"

"Snow"

"Sup guys! I'm Azerath!"

"Emiko Mcarrow"

"Amaterasu, Ama for short"

"Brendon Cobalt"

"These are all the people in the guild, I know it's not much unlike other guilds with hundreds of members but, we like to prove that the amount of people isn't the thing that makes a guild a guild" Continued Nirvanna "Let's go inside"

"You guys will be staying here for the next few months, all you have to do to get to the training grounds is to call Frost or Snow then they will bring you to the training grounds, also ask as many questions as you want."

"Yeah I have a question, you said that someone wanted to see some cool ice tricks may I now who he/she is?"

"That would be me Gray Fullbuster" Frost said "Hi, i'm Frost, nice to meet you" 


	5. MPF?

Draconic Riff

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
"Whispers"  
"SHOUTING"  
"Attack"

"Hey, nice to meet you, I heard you wanted to see some cool tricks and maybe learn some?"

"Yeah! I heard you were a very good ice-make mage so I asked Nirvanna if I could learn some things from you, if that's ok?" Happy asked knowing that in raw power Gray had more

"Sure thing! let's go to the training grounds first, I don't want to ruin this HUGE mansion!" Gray laughed and Happy joined, they started chatting and left to the training grounds.

Suddenly Loke (gonna call him Loke not Leo) appeared and told Lucy about something about a certain someone infant of everyone including that certain person "Lucy-san, I have come to tell you that there is someone bearing the 13th zodiac key, Hydrus's key, and can pass through the portal between Earthland and the Spirit world"

"How's that possible?" questioned Lucy

"We don't know but it just is for that very person, he is also somehow a friend of the Celestial king"

"Ok, Loke I'll look into this but right now I need to go check few things out"

Loke disappeared back into the Celestial world and Lucy apologised "Sorry for that"

"It's fine Lucy" replied Makarov

"So Nirvanna, I realised that only 2 of Draconic Riff's guild members have last names, may I know why?"

"Well you see, everyone here except for me, Angel, Frost and Snow are using their real names, for why Amaterasu, Azerath and Cheeno don't have last names are reasons that you'll have to ask them yourselves since I have no right to say"

"That is reasonable" Erza said sternly

"We'll be having dinner in 30 mins, Snow show them their rooms, I'll contact Frost to show Gray his room"

"Hai, Nirvanna-san"

-30 mins later-

*With Carla*

*Knock* *Knock*

"Snow? is there something you need?"

"I have been requested from Nirvanna-san to bring you down to dinner" Snow replied  
A/N" Yes I am giving Natsu a lot of authority in this fic, HAHAHAHA

Snow got everyone and brought them towards the dining hall, once the door was open you could see Natsu, Wendy, Azerath, Amaterasu, Cheeno, Emiko and Brendon at the dining table with a HUGE amount of food, the waiters pulled out the chairs for everyone and went to their designated areas.

"I know this might be rude to ask, but how strong are you Nirvanna?" Lucy asked, while Natsu raised a brow

"Ne, Lucy?"

"Hai?"

"Do you know what a portable MPF is?

"No, why?"

"Well, it's this" Natsu said while holding a lacrima in his hand "It's like a normal MPF but instead of attacking all you do is channel some magic into it" Lucy nodded her head before Natsu throws it to her "Why don't you try?"

Lucy complied before channelling some magic into it, soon it showed 1089, "Now, how much magic did you put in it?"

"around half"

"So now you know where you improve on, your magic container, can you pass it to Makarov?"

Lucy give it to Master Makarov while he just raises his brow "Why give it to me? i'm not participating" Makarov asked

"Well I want you to do the same thing, around half of you magic" replied Nirvanna with a grin, Makaroc let out a sigh and channeled his magic… 30,789

.

"WHAT! That's only around half of your magic channeled?!" Lucy says/shouts

"Well Master is a wizard saint, so it's only reasonable for him to have a lot of magic" nodded Erza quite proud of the old man

"Well you see when I channeled up 1/4 of my magic into the MPF…" Natsu said while nervously chuckling

"Let me guess! it said 0!" Gray laughed

"Well nearly… it didn't show a number because it shattered and turned into nothing but dust, so I couldn't really get my answer out of it, heh" Natsu nervously laughed

.

"WHAT!" Erza and Makarov shouted

"What do you mean by what Erza?" Gray asked "I mean how does the MPF shattering and then turning into dust such a big deal?"

"Well you see… the only other person to ever do that is the 1st god of Ishgar, God Serena"

.  
.


End file.
